jasequefandomcom-20200213-history
The Federal Republic of Venzoa
The Federal Republic of Venzoa is a large nation located in south-east Jaseque. Venzoa extends from the Sea of Are to the historic mountain pass of Lappano. Venzoa is the founding member and a former delegate of The Federation of Jaseque. It's capital is Lilicora as of 2013, parliament sits in the government house located in the south of the city. Venzoa is the largest nation in south-east Jaseque. Venzoa is considered to be a 'superpower' with the nations strong economy, excellent diplomats and impressive culture. Venzoa has the third largest economy in Jaseque, with Meralake and Esparcova taking the top two positions. Venzoa's top exports are cheese, milk and electrical appliances. Venzoa is a die-hard supporter of the environment and is dedicated to finding new ways to improve their world, which in turn raises their standard of living. History The Lico People In 387 AD the Lico peoples originally from Cezures landed in modern day Licore, where in two years they had managed to work and adapt to the land. The Lico people had a strange and unique culture where the males would be dressed in colourful beeds, jewelry and cloth traditonally dyed in the sacred Halio, Meju and Frequ trees which flowered colourful flowers. The Lico people also had a strange religion consisting of gods who were fearless but peaceful, the Lico people in their religion and culture did not believe in expansionism as they believed this would be seen as wrong to the gods. Around five hundred years after the Lico people had arrived, a young chief, Zoa rose to the throne. Zoa was a natural marshal, an itelligent steward and an impressive diplomat although his only downfall was his popularity. As in Lico superstition the youngest son is considered the weakest and the embarassament of the royal family, unfortunatley for his brothers they were taken by wars with a rising empire. But Zoa was greedy, as he told his people this'' 'I will conquer from here to Ralk (god of the south) and then to Lnicski (god of the east)'' His people called him mad, but he set out with 16 men claiming the land as he went until he reached modern day Bergamaro, as he was preparing himself for battle aganist the tribes he noticed that the tribes were lost as a volcanic eruption had destroyed their buildings and crops. Zoa offered for them to join him in his quest for unification and justice, they willing followed him to the east as conquered with a now invasion force of around 300,000 men. Eventually he had conquered all the way from Lappano to the Sea of Are. Zoa returned to his people telling them they owned all the land from where they stood to the Sea of Are. Zoa's campaign put an end to the Lico people's superstition and loosened religions control over society and culture, this went on to renaming the title of chief to king, the people became more civilised and modified their tribal ways to become more civilised. The Mercian Invasion of Lico 1553 AD, the Mercian invasion took place. The Mercian army was large and cunning. The Mercian sent their large distraction army throught Lappano attracting the whole Lico army leaving their major cities unguarded, meaning the invasion was swift and over in a month. The war destroyed the people, destroying their hopes and dreams, it would take decades for people to finally regain hope and aspire to dream. The Lico War of Independence 200 years had passed since Lico had come under Mercian rule and the Mercian empire showed signs of weakness, so Lico took action and declared war for their independence, they attacked the Mercian on their borders holding up for 18 years, but the war was long and violent, out of the 7 million people attacking the Mercian only 3 million survived, the war was a horrible and devastating event for the Lico, leading their people to found the Lico Independence Movement which was to be renamed three months later to the Venzoa Independence Movement as they had changed the country name from Lico to Venzoa as the name Venzoa stood for expansionism (Zoa) and justice (Ven). The Civil War of Meralake In 1975, after Norman Laminel's speech on the environment split the government and the people of Meralake apart, the high court called on both parties to agree on a peaceful outcome to the debate, although the parliament disagreed and the country was split into chaos. After many cities in Venzoa, Meralake and Caspavias had been bombed and over 700,000 people had died, the war just kept on raging. A fragile council was set up but only managed to split the nations further apart as the council collasped. Three years later, another council was created it was a major step in ending the war. After sixteen years of violence, the war was coming to a close, any many regions previously under the crown of Meralake declared themselves as an independent nations. One of the larger nations was Venzoa, became richer and benefited greatly On the 16th of August the federal council of Venzoa then declared themselves a federal republic. On the 21st of August the first election took place. Paglistani-Venzoan War After the country was abandoned due to the Meralake civil war. Venzoa in the late 1990's invaded the Paglistan, this decision was not passed by 80% of the Federal Council and was illegally passed by the Venzoan president and high ranking members of the Venzoan military. The war only lasted just over a month, as the military was generally uncontested in their invasion. After 10 years the area of Paglistan became a official state of Venzoa. Harry Reng, the Venzoan president at the time was arrested along with the high ranking members of the military involved. Although the region remains a political issue today with constant riots in the state and the call for Paglistani independence, unfortunately due to the small population in the region, their independence will have to wait. 2013 Economic Reform & Jaseque Nations Summit (JNS) The ecomomic reform of 2013 was a long awaited and much needed reform as it brought the income tax rate from 59% to a small 18% in order to do this Venzoa forked out a few billion dollars and cut unnescary policies, in the reform the government stated that the following issues and policies had been cut or reduced or ablolished or introduced or increased in spending. *Compulsary Vegeterianism- Abolished *Military Spending- Reduced to lower than 1% *Euthanasia made illegal *Carbon Tax- Abolished *Cheese Tax- Abolished *Spending to 10 Year Olds running Lemonade stands- Cut *Small Businesses Fund- Introduced *Spirtuality- Introduced/ Increased Spending to 1% (of Venzoan Annual Spending) *National Venzoan Animal Protection Association (NVAPA)- Established Jaseque Nations Summit The fifth Jasque Nations Summit was called by the Prime Minister of Esparcova, Carlos Tomini to discuss the issues of Trade, the Environment, Torrano's Debt Crisis and Peacekeeping operations in Torsia. The summit took place in Onestra, Esparcova and was held over the course of four days from October 6 to October 10. The nations of Esparcova, Venzoa, Meralake, Caspavias, Cascarcini, Torrano, Laurundano, Van Bouras and Nariac were present at the summit. The first day of the summit was dominated by the topic of Trade, with Esparcova expressing that large, in-humane companies from Western Jaseque are buying up Espar goods and then illegally using these resources to create chemical weapons and firearms. Esparcova went on to say that these weapons had been found in the nations of Torsia, Hentrol and Saint Rowan. On the issue of Saint Rowan, the Venzoan president, Fred Herostan gave the following statement to the summit "As delegate for the Federation of Jaseque, i have recently acquirred the information that the Principality of Saint Rowan has plunged into civil war, their government is weak and has always pleded for help, unfortunatley this council, the FOJ and JUBA have all ignored these messages, today though i believe that our council can evaluate a solution to the civil war and bring Saint Rowan into a peaceful state." The arrangements were then made for a peacekeeping operation involving Venzoan, Mercian and Caspavian peacekeeping forces. The issue of Torrano's Debt Crisis dominated the second day. With Torrano present this helped the summit council dramatically as they could talk with the Torr president himself and discuss what expenditures can be cut and what policies can be abolished or cut. The Torr president, Benedict Rumberlen delivered the following statement to the summit council "After the end of the Meralake civil war in 1991, our small nation of Torrano declared themselves a republic, in the following year we would write our constitution, institute our laws, policies and unique culture. Sadly our country is situated on the rocky mountains of the Gepoli range, 78% of Torrano is mountain or barren terrain, this leaves us with 22% to build and produce food and products on- 14% of Torrano's farmable land is urban, leaving agriculture 8% of Torrano's land. Due to this, Torrano has had to rely on Venzoa and Laurundano to supply the Torr people with food and supplies- although this situation has created a black hole in Torrano's budget, we have lost over two trillion dollars in under ten years- Torrano needs help not later, now!" The solution was proposed by Venzoa and Meralake that Torrano cut unnescary policies and cut down on expensive expenditures. Both Venzoa and Meralake were determined to discuss peacekeeping operations in Torsia. Venzoa's operations focused on watching the Torsian budget, economy and keeping corruption from infecting the Torsian government, Venzoa had mixed feelings towards the outcome of their five-year long operations, the Venzoan Defence Minister traveled to Onestra to give the following statement "After Venzoa's five year long operation in Torsia, i am here to annouce that out of our three priorities we have accomplished two, we kept the Torsian budget and economy in cheque but failed in keeping corruption away." The summit council came to the agreement that Torsia was to be put under even closer observation, Nariac and Van Bouras proposed that they mointered Torsia. Nariac also proposed a seven year operation where Nariac would be working with the Torsian government to help roll back Torsia's Everyone is Welcome ''immigration policy. The final day became a battleground of debate as the council was divided over how the environment should be treated and how much natural resources can be used. The Venzoan Environmental Minister, Rofus Und stated the following "''In the present day, the environmental community of Jaseque (ECJ) is worried about the extraction of resources in the countries of Esparcova, Meralake, Cascarcini and Jasentan. We are worried as the extraction of coal, iron and oil has increased in the above countries by up to 35%, the ECJ strongly advises that Esparcova decreases their coal extraction by 40%, ECJ also advises that Meralake decreases their iron extraction by 25%, the ECJ strongly advises that the nations of Cascarcini and Jasentan decreases their oil extraction by up to 75%, these figures are harsh but both the ECJ and Venzoa believe the figures are necessary but can be worked towards over a ten year period." The summit council was divded over the issue with Venzoa, Van Bouras, Caspavias, Torrano and Nariac supporting the ECJ's solution whilst Meralake, Cascarcini, Luarundano and Esparcova voting aganist the solution, but with 5 votes for and 4 votes aganist. As the summit came to a close, the council came to an agreement over the aims that have been set to improve Jaseque as a united continent. They agreed on the following- *To revise policies,supervise and 'clean up' Torsia. *The start of peacekeeping operations in civil war torn Saint Rowan. *To revise Torrano's expenditures to lower the national debt. *Abolish the Everyone is Welcome ''policy. *Work towards reducing fossil-fuel extraction in Jaseque by up to 75% in ten years. 2013 Referrendum After growing public intrest, the Venzoan government held a referrendum over the name of the capital city, but before the referrendum could be put to the public the government allowed suggestion from the public. After two months the referrendum was held, out of 200 names submited only 5 made the referrendum list. The scores ended up being- Agricultral Protectionism Act & Healthier Venzoa Act In March 2014 the Venzoan government introduced two acts to move Venzoa from depending on imported food stuffs to a nation who can rely on their own soil to supply their own food. The second act stated a ban on supermarkets, non organic products and a ban on GM crops. In April 2014 both these acts were accepted by parliament and were implimented immediatly. Venzoan Space Administration The Venzoan Space Administration was formed in 2005 after Derek Sanbreak annouced that 205.3 billion dollars was going towards funding the construction of the V.S.A, space shuttles and a launch pad located on the coast. Since then the V.S.A has recieved 180 billion dollars every year, this resulted in 80 space shuttles being built costing a total of 102 billion dollars- 93 missions have been conducted so far costing a total of 41.85 billion dollars. The VSA continues to amaze the nation and other nations in Jaseque. Venzoa is also the only nation to have an official space program. The VSA has also announced that Venzoa plans to create a craft capable of containing up to one million people and care for them for up to 20 years and be capable of traveling across the solar system in a short period of time. When questioned over why the VSA and the federal parliament were intrested in carrying out this task the VSA responded with "...''we are only preparing for an unlikely event in which the Venzoan populace may be threatened". There are many conspiracy theories that other nations in Jaseque are jealous of Venzoa- the most popular nation in these conspiracies is Meralake due to the exposure of their plans to invade in 1990's. Economy of Venzoa Venzoa has the third largest economy of Jaseque, dwarfed by Meralake and Esparcova. Venzoa has one of the largest workforces which is also one of the most skilled in Jaseque, Venzoa also boasts the lowest levels of corruption. Venzoa overlooks the the economies of any nation in the Federation of Jaseque and JUBA. The major industries in Venzoa are dairy products, cars and electrical appliances. The timber industry was one of Venzoa's biggest until the industry was forced to shut down and the cultivation of timber was forbidden from Venzoa due to the Cultivation of Timber Act. 1994. The mining industry was tamed in 2001 in the Mining in Venzoa Act. 2001, the industry was then limited to mine up to 1 million tons per ann um, the mining industry was also forced to adopt a mining system where for 2 years the companies can mine up to 1 million tons, then on the third year all mining must be stopped for that year and then the system continues. Major Companies *DUIKL7- Automobiles *Gopa- Mining *Ber Dairy- Dairy Products *Dize- Electrical Appliances *Missking- Alchol *Fofax- Shipping Geography of Venzoa Venzoa is located in south-eastern Jaseque with Segenta, Torrano, Luarundano and Torsia bordering to the south, Jasentan to the west and Meralake to the north and Cairoze to the far east. Venzoa covers 18,902,245 square kilometres making it the largest country in south-eastern Jaseque. Venzoa is a flat country, with large grasslands in the north, beautiful coastline in the east and towards the south-west arid grassland conditions can be found. The highest peak in Venzoa is Mt. Serun named after the Lico god of the sky, the mountain stands 2,167 metres above sea level. Most of Venzoa is rich grassland which covers most of the coast, towards the south-east swampland can be found and on the border with Segenta and Torrano, lush forest can be seen. Further inland the land becomes more arid. Climate Venzoa has a sub-tropical climate in the north,while the rest of the country is temperate, with cold winters and humid summers in the north. Snowfall is common in the south. Biodiversity In Venzoa's constitution it states that "All species that can be found naturally in the wild are automatically protected from hunting and poaching by Venzoan law" the jail sentence for hunting and poaching is 20-40 years in prision and in recent years there has been a public movement calling for the jail sentence to be increased to 30-60 years. The Venzoan and Mercian government have been working together to reduce the exhuastion of resources from the Euphion sea by northern nations. Venzoa's most treasured animal is also one of the countries smallest, the Venzoan Dwarf Scrub Vole, found almost everywhere in Venzoa with the exception of the state of Paglistan. Presidents of Venzoa Demographics of Venzoa Expenditure Causes of Death Largest Cities in Venzoa Religion The vast majorty of people in Venzoa are catholic (89%) with a small minority who are Protestant (4%) another 3% are Muslium, 1% are hindu another 1% are in 'cults' and the last 2% claim to be unreligious. Languages in Venzoa Venzoan is the most predominant and widley spoken langauge in Venzoa followed by Paligsta. Venzoan is a common choice of language in trade, ranking 3rd in the most widley spoken languages of Jaseque. Venzoan is also one of the official languages of the Federation of Jaseque. Recognised minority languages in Venzoa include: Mercian, Espar, Licoan and Torsian. Mercian is taught in public schools until year 12, although in year 7 students have the option of taking Espar or Torsian instead of Mercian. Many private schools offer a different variety of languages. Venzoa is currently introducing the Saratoga Education Act to improve language education. Education Venzoa has a literacy rate of 99% as education is the largest expenditure and the most important priority the government has. Venzoa officially spends 345.3 billion dollars a year on education. Every child is required to attend school and there is current debate over compulsary uniforms.